Till The Bitter End
by skippernic1000
Summary: Harry Ron & Hermione are about to meet R.A.B. Who is it? Why have they contacted harry? Whats the big secret? Are they going to be rid of voldie? Is Harry in love? Why is Malfoy drunk! Read I swear you'll like it.
1. Haunting Letter

-1**Chapter One **

_hey there! Kay here it is. Chapter one!!!_

_Italics are thought_

_Read and rate and respond please._

Harry woke up from his deep sleep. It had been a almost a month since he left Hogwarts and returned to the Dursleys for the last time. Harry once again had the same nightmare that had been haunting him. Dumpledors cold emotionless face on the on the cold steps with Harry trapped against the wall unable to help him. If only this had been a dream if only it hadn't come true. Then he could return to Hogwarts in September and be normal for a little while longer. The truth was that it wasn't a dream. It seems that things he cares for most in the world seem to leave him. How much longer did he have to wait in this hellhole? All he wanted to do was leave his aunt and uncles house and find Voldemort and kill him or be killed.

The only comfort he got was from Ron and Hermione. No matter what they promised that they would go with him to whatever end. He was angry yet happy that they showed so much love towards him. This should have been a time where Harry could rejoice he was about to turn seventeen and a legal wizard. A thundering roar of his name interrupted Harry's angry thoughts.

"HARRY! What have we told you about mail from those freaks at school!" Uncle Vernon boomed.

_I had better get down there before he explodes… But who would send me owl post other than Hermione and Ron._

As Harry entered the kitchen he look from his Aunt to his Uncle. They looked at him with piercing judgmental eyes. Dudley sat at the table in his over sized chair for his over sized bottom looking smug knowing that Harry would be in trouble.

"What is it I'm being blamed for this time" Harry said in a expressionless tone.

"The fact that your freak friends are sending you post to our kitchen" Uncle Vernon was swelling in size.

"They aren't freaks just because they are wizards"

"No mostly because they are your friends" Dudley chimed in but soon regretted it because Harry gave him a stare that threatened the use of magic on him

"Now, now Dudders" Uncle Vernon's voice changed when talking to Dudley. " What should I do with the letter? I bet its nothing important."

"I have no idea who its from and you had better give it to me"

"And what if I don…" It was to late Harry took three long strides and whipped the letter from his uncles grubby hands.

Then ran up stairs to his room and locked the door.

The letter was unlike any letter Harry had seen before. Not that it was shaped differently. But it looked somehow different.

_To Harry Potter _

This was all it had on the front. _Who could have sent this? It could be dangerous to open a trick from Voldemort or one of his followers. Why wouldn't they want him to know they're name? What if this letter is important though? _Harry had thought long enough about this matter and decided to open it. Harry carefully opened the letter.

_To: Harry Potte_r

_This is not a letter of well being although I am interested to know if you are well. The death of Albus Dumpledor has brought a great cloud of grief on myself. I have orders from him to help you in whatever way possible. Honoring my word I send you this letter to ask of you to come to me so I can help you. Your friends Hermione and Ron are welcome to come. Dumpledor had informed me that you three are almost inseparable. If you agree to my help and Dumpledors wishes you will send a post back in three days say so and I will then give you further directions. An owl will appear sent your reply with it_

_Sincerely_

_R.A.B_

_Can this be the same R.A.B that took the Horcrux?_

**End Chapter**

You might have read this and though I've seen this story before. That's very possible. I had the first two chapters of this story posted on my old account.(spunky-blonde-gurl). I hope you enjoyed the first chapter many more to come.

Skipper


	2. More Confusion

-1**Chapter Two **

_recap_

To: Harry Potter

_This is not a letter of well being although I am interested to know if you are well. The death of Albus Dumpledor has brought a great cloud of grief on myself. I have orders from him to help you in whatever way possible. Honoring my word I send you this letter to ask of you to come to me so I can help you. Your friends Hermione and Ron are welcome to come. Dumbledore had informed me that you three are almost inseparable. If you agree to my help and Dumbledore wishes you will send a post back in three days say so and I will then give you further directions. An owl will appear sent your reply with it_

_Sincerely_

_R.A.B_

_Can this be the same R.A.B that took the Horcrux?_

_end recap_

'_What if this was all just one big trap? How could I be sure? _Harry had been sitting on his bed pondering what he should do about this mysterious letter. _'This person who ever they are seems to have known Dumbledore. I really wish I had time to write to Ron and Hermione for advice.' _

He still had three days to think it over. In the three weeks Harry has been back he only mail he had received had been from Ron and Hermione. Writing down what he needed to tell them quickly and then copied it onto another paper. Harry hoped it would get to them in time; three days is not all that long considering Hedwig had two homes to get to.

Harry got up and softly stroked Hedwig so she would wake up in a good mood.

"Hey. Hedwig could you deliver these letters to Ron and Hermione please. And could you rush it, its an emergency." The snow-white owl simply hooted grabbed the letters from his had and took off through the window.

Harry looked in the mirror; for the first time this summer it seemed. His green eyes reflected light from the bedside table lamp and shone twice as bright. His hair was spiky and wild not because he used gel and other such products but impossible stubbornly untamed. He had grown and his body was lined with subtle but noticeable muscle.

He hadn't noticed when walking down the street the long lustful stares some women gave him (he's a little dense). Now he could faintly tell why the last year so many girls were attracted to him, not that being the chosen one didn't help.

Ginny had been entering his mind less and less now a days. At first he tried to send her owls and try to explain better but she just ignored them. Finally Ron sent him a post say that Ginny was right pissed off. Also that she no longer considered Harry to be the right guy for her but still wanted to be his friend in time. At first it came as a shock, but then realized he felt the same way.

After all he still had Ron, Hermione and Ginny's friendship.

Late the next night Hedwig burst through the window landing on Harry's chest. The unexpected weight woke him from his dreamless slumber.

"Wow girl! That was record timing. You amaze me sometimes" With those word the owl puffed out her chest and gave Harry and affectionate nip on the fingers.

She dropped both letters on Harry's lap then left again to hunt for mice. Standing up he walked over to his dresser and put on his glasses all sleepiness leaving his body and mind. One letter was from Ron and the other from Hermione. Deciding to open Ron first he ripped off the tie and read it thoroughly not missing a single word.

_Are you thinking of going? Isn't R.A.B. the initials of the person who found the locket? It could be a trick. But some things this person said couldn't have been known. I don't reckon the dark lord knows about R.A.B. or that his Horcrux was destroyed. If your going then I'm coming with you, So don't you dare snub me on any part of this! Hermione and I are planning on coming to the muggle house you live in on your birthday. Weather they agree to us staying there or not. Mum told the apparition tester to go there for our exam. She reckon you should warn the muggles that we are coming._

_-Ron_

Ron had some good points even if his writing was hard to read. Now he was opening Hermiones.

_Harry I don't know what you should do. Its almost impossible to tell weather it is the R.A.B that got the Horcrux or not. Dumbledore said Voldemort most likely wouldn't know if one were destroyed. Since you have the note they wrote to him it seems most unlikely that Voldemort know about R.A.B or the Horcrux. If your going I'm coming and so will Ron. Don't do anything stupid, your not alone in this fight Harry. Ron and I are coming to your home on your birthday. Did he tell you? Make sure you tell your aunt and uncle we are coming._

_-Hermione _

So Ron and Hermione are coming in a week and they both think he should meet this R.A.B fellow. Harry got a piece of parchment and wrote down two lines.

_Yes. My friends and I will meet you _

_This had better not be a trap!_

_-Harry_

He left the note on the table and went back to bed. This time sleep was filled with dreams of an old powerful wizard who had lots of inside information on Voldemort.

The next morning Harry woke up and quickly ate breakfast. He spent the rest of the morning in his room. R.A.B's owl was supposed to arrive sometime today.

Four dementor attacks and two deaths were reported in the dayley (sp.?) profit. Nothing at all had been reported that Malfoy was a death eater. Snape however was known throughout the wizarding world as the man (slime ball) who killed Dumbledore.

'_No doubt he's Voldemort right hand man now' _Harry thought bitterly.

His thoughts were interrupted by a spec of brown in the distance. Walking to the dresser and grabbing his letter, by the time had turned around the brown with black spotted owl was sitting on his bedroom windowsill.

Hedwig looked undignified by the fact Harry was taking the letter off this owl's leg and replacing it with another. The messenger didn't even stop to rest but took off immediately after Harry attached the letter.

Harry sat on his bed and opened the letter ignoring the glares from Hedwig on her perch.

_Assuming that you have accepted my offer. On August first there will be a porkey outside under the living room windowsill. I will be expecting you at six-o clock. Leave all you luggage in the middle of your room. Make sure the animals are in cages. To make sure there are no impersonators and you know it is me I will say rise Dumpledors army._

_-R.A.B_

That was that in one week's time he would meet this mysterious man. It was time to tell his aunt and uncle about their soon arriving guest. As Harry descended the steps he tried to recall a time he had company sleep over.

Never. That was the answer.

Entering the kitchen Harry saw his Aunt cleaning, Dudley and his uncle at the table on reading the paper the other eating (3 guesses, which is which).

"Ahem!" He made himself known

"What do you want boy?" Uncle Vernon asked sharply.

"I would like to inform you that two of my friends from school are coming here on the thirty first. Harry gave no time for them to protest. "They are staying here and the next evening we are leaving"

"No they bloody well are not!" His Uncle shouted, " I will not have s couple of freaks in my house!"

"They will come with or without your permission. All three of us will be of age and legal to do magic. They are staying here for that one night!" He didn't want a big argument right now. "After that we will leave and you won't have to worry I'm not coming back here after that."

"Is that right? How will you live? You've got no money, no job, and apparently no school."

"I have plenty of money and small fortune as it so happens. I also have a house incase you don't remember." Harry's voice now starting to rise.

He chose this time to stride out and into his room for the remainder of the week,

**End Chapter**

How did you all like it? So I have no idea how long this story is going to eventually be, as is I have 5 chapters written in a note book. Next chapter Harry & Ron have a test & Dudley has a crush. Finally they meet R.A.B!

skipper


	3. Shocks and Surprises

-1**/!/Chapter Three/!/**

Harry woke up the morning of his birthday, he saw one lone present thanks to Hedwig. Seeing the present was from Lupin he quickly unwrapped it. It was a book titled "Curses and their counterparts".

'_Very useful' _he thought to himself

No sooner had he gotten up and stretched than the door bell rang. Realization him and he raced to the door. Harry's breath caught in his throat, there was his uncle blocking the door way.

"Harry! Happy birthday mate. How are ya?" Yelled Ron. "excuse us" he added as he pushed past Uncle Vernon, Hermione right behind him.

Ron gave Harry a slap on the back and Hermione gave him a hug.

"So these are them huh? What makes you think they're staying here?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Because we said we are" Ron stated simply.

"there's no need to be rude Ron" Hermione exclaimed while whisking out her wand and giving it a light flick of the wrist. All of Ron and her luggage was now in a neat pile in the living room. His Aunt whimpered and Dudley sneered from the kitchen door way.

They all now sat in the living room. Ron Hermione and Harry on one side and the Dursleys on the other. Dudley Harry had noticed was staring intensely at Hermione. "So Harry why not open your presents?" Ron suggested to break the awkward silence.

Hermione smiled brightly flicked her wand and a pile of presents appeared at his feet.

"Thanks guys" Harry said as he started to unwrap.

Half an hour later he had gotten a book called "finding dark magic" from Hermione, Another wizard chess set from Ron, instant darkness powder and some decoy detonators from Fred and George, Sweets from Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid. Also to Harry's surprise a tiny golden snitch from Ginny.

"Thanks guys" Harry said again. "Lets go into my room so we can talk" Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Once in Harry's room Hermione transported all their luggage up to the room. Harry could have sworn he herd a faint squeal from down stairs.

Hours went by and they were still discussing who R.A.B could be. At precisely 7pm a loud pop was herd. Hermione, Ron, and Harry spun around to see a ministry wizard looking at them. "Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Yep" Ron said grinning ear to ear. "sorry Harry I forgot about our apparition test" he added sheepishly.

After the ministry wizard explained how this was going to go about. (sorry I'm going o rush this part). All they had to do was they had to do was go from the front of the house to the back garden. Ron was first, he looked and acted confident and for good reason. Minutes later Ron had passed and it was not Harry's turn. Harry concentrated on where he wanted to go, turned and felt his whole body leaving his current position. He felt slight pressure on his body then it was gone, slowly opening his eyes Harry saw he was now in the garden…all of him.

Both having passed jumped up and down idiotically, Hermione just rolled her eyes and went inside.

When Harry and Ron had settled down they walked into the kitchen and froze. There was Hermione looking disgusted, Dudley sitting as close as possible staring at her. At the sight of them Hermione jumped up and walked/sprinted to their side.

Quickly they decided it was time to go to Harry's room and chat over a butter beer before bed.

Harry awoke with anticipation and excitement, he was finally going to meet R.A.B. Why hadn't he made himself known in the first place? Because he didn't Dumbledore was dead.

Hermione poked her head in the door. "Thank god Harry, your cousin has been creeping me out all morning! I even tried using more magic around him but it didn't work" she stoped to breath "**RON WAKE UP**!"

"Mom its Saturday, let me sleep" Ron mumbled.

The poor unexpecting Ron was then woken up by a bucket of water in the face followed by the bucket. "I'm not your mother Ronald and its Thursday!" Hermione hissed.

"Best get up Ron, I want to go to diagon alley for a bit". Harry shook Ron

After getting up, eating, and discussing the best way of getting there (apparition) they set off. Soon they found themselves in diagon alley. "There's less people than I remember" stated Hermione.

"Well that's to be expected" Harry said "Kay I think we should get new robes, ones that aren't for Hogwarts"

"Ron and I already have some" "What don't we go to the book store and search for something useful while you go get some new robes?"

"Alright"

Fourty five minutes later Harry emerged with two new robes both black with a dark green trim and two new cloaks one the same green as on his robes the other black.

He found Ron and Hermione sitting on a bench just outside the book store, one big bag of books evident between them. "How about a late lunch and a drink at Toms?" Ron suggested.

"sure" the other two replied in unison.

"Why don't we go visit Fred and George?"

"They're closed for the day, Ron checked."

"Does it say why?"

"No but it says on the sign that they will be open tomorrow" Ron sat open mouthed looking disappointed that Hermione had beat him to the answer twice.

"whof oo yoo dink Rawr ab is?" Ron asked with a full mouth.

"Ron swallow before you speak! We can't understand you." Hermione said forcefully.

"Sorry. I said who do you think R.A.B is?"

"well he must be extremely powerful" Hermione said " and whoever he is I couldn't find any one with the initials R.A.B. They definitely did not go to Hogwarts.

"Maybe he's an old friend of Dumbledor"

Harry just sat there listening to their conversation.

"should we get back we have to leave soon?"

Hermione seemed to electrocute Harry back to his senses.

It was already five thirty. _'Oh shit!' _he thought.

They stood up POP! And they were back at the Dursleys.

"Can you guys get our stuff in the middle with Crookshanks, Pig and Hedwig on top?" Harry asked " I need to explain things to my Aunt and Uncle".

"sure"

Harry found his Aunt and Uncle in the kitchen.

"We're leaving. I'm leaving and I probably won't be back as promised."

Dudley grinned. Uncle Vernon nodded and Aunt Petunia left the kitchen.

"We are leaving our stuff in the room. I expect it will vanish soon after we leave" Harry continued.

"Fine"

Realizing this was the time to leave he went back into the hall, Ron and Hermione were waiting at the door.

"Wait!" a voice cut in. "come here please Harry" his aunts voice asked.

Curious as to what she wanted he slipped into the separate hall hidden from the kitchen and the door.

Harry's Aunt handed him a small wooden box. "It's some small personal things of your parents" she explained "Vernon wanted to pawn them but despite everything I did love my sister"

Looking inside Harry discovered a gold wrist watch for a man, a picture of the three of them, some love letters, and in the corner an extremely beautiful white gold ring with a large square cut diamond on top. "Your mother would have wanted you to have that ring, give it to someone special Harry"

"I…Thank you" he replied lamely.

His Aunt then surprised him further by giving him a big loving hug "Be careful Harry"

Harry found Ron and Hermione under the window by the porkey "Ready?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "On the count of three then 1.….2.…3!" As soon as his hand touched the object he felt him self flying and being squeezed _'now I remember why I didn't like it' _he thought bitterly as he landed on his bottom.

Hermione gasped beside him, he opened his eyes to see a seven foot dementor looming just feet in front of them. Before Harry had time to find his wand the creature was gliding towards the at a steady pace.

"EXPECTARNACIO!" a voice shouted. A blinding light erupted from behind the creature then it burst into flames and it was no more. "Sorry about that. They've been roaming around this neighbor hood for days now. Dumbledore's army I presume?"

Harry stood up quickly and gasped. Before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had Honey gold hair that flowed down to her shoulder blades and dark ocean blue eyes. Her soft facial features showed flawless perfection.

"Are you R.A.B?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"What were you expecting an old man with a walking stick?" she asked her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Harry just stood there. _'she's gorgeous. Even more beautiful than Fleur.- I must look like a big prat just staring at her. Talk. Ask her a question. SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!!!'_

**/!/End Chapter/!/**

Surprised?!?!?!?!

This took me forever to type up. I really hope you all liked this. Please review. Is my grammar and spelling better in this one? I added the box of possessions for a reason and I realized that Harry never did get anything like that in the books. I'm trying to study for finals at the moment but I will try and get the next chapter out within the next couple of days.

-Skipper.


End file.
